Road Trip, Eh?
by RandomnessRox
Summary: Road Trip! The Bladebreakers have decided to go on a road trip all the way across Canada, all 13 provinces. 6 teenagers. 1 Honda SUV. 1 ‘WOW, Canada!’ book. Add in a few idiots, and you have hell on earth. Coauthored by Annoying Talking Animal. [Ch 4]
1. Dictionaries, Whalewatching and Miracles

**Road Trip, Eh?**  
Co-written by Annoying Talking Animal

AN: Finally, a new fic! This chapter is written by me, Randomness Rox, and ATA will be editing and adding in her two-cents worth.

Summary: Rooooooaaaad triiiiiiiipp! The Bladebreakers have spontaneously decided to go on a road trip all the way across Canada…yup, all 13 provinces. 6 teenagers. 1 Honda SUV. 1 'WOW, Canada!' book. Add in a few idiots, and you have hell on earth.

Warning: Slight RayKai and TyHil hints.

**Chapter One: Dictionaries, Whale-Watching and Miracles**

"Pogo…that reminds me of jumping." Tyson stated as he was flipping through the pages of, "WOW, Canada!" He was reading about the famous Ogopogo Monster.

"That's GREAT, Tyson, but we don't need to hear about it," sighed Kenny wearily.

I don't blame him. It can't be easy sitting in an SUV for 4 hours after already being on a plane for 20 with people more idiotic that you.

Kai was sitting in the driver's seat, deep in thought. This was precisely why they were still in the car and not at their hotel. Kai was deep in thought, meaning he was not driving. And when Kai gets deep in thought, there's just no budging him.

"He's like a rock," Hilary pointed out.

"Are you saying you…fancy…him?" Tyson countered, looking up the word 'like' in his British-Japanese dictionary. Unfortunately, he was in Canada. People don't usually say 'fancy.' They just say 'like.'

"Of course not! I said he was a rock. He's solid and un-moveable. That doesn't mean I 'fancy' him." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Does _too, _according to this here, a person can say someone is a rock, meaning they're 'sturdy' and 'supportive.' Girls _like _sturdy guys."

"How would _you _know, Tyson? You don't know anything."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

So that went on for a while. In the end, Tyson went to sulk in a corner (he's good at that) and Hilary went to move her un-moveable Kai so they could get moving. 1 hour later they arrived at their hotel.

This was when they realized Hilary was the only girl.

"We only booked 2 rooms! There's no_WAY_ us 5 can cram into one!" Tyson boasted. _Boasted?_ Where did that come from?

…

"We only booked 2 rooms! There's no _WAY _us 5 can cram into one!" Tyson whined.

"Yeah!" Max supported.

"YEAH!" Kai agreed, very un-Kai like.

"INDEED!" Kenny cried as his laptop successfully shut down.

"Ohhhhh yeeah…" Ray said as Kai massaged him.

"Uhmm…right. Ray, get a masseuse and stop being gay, please?" Max asked as politely as he could.

"Max, homosexual would be the correct term," Kenny intervened timidly.

"Oh, whatever, Chief," Tyson…ignored.

"Well, back to the issue at hand, guys! I think that Ray and I should go with Hilary, because Ray is gay and normally I'd say Kai, but Ray appears to have a thing for him, so I'll go." Max suggested bravely.

"Hnm." Kai replied.

"In Kai language, that means, _'Aw, couldn't I have gone?'_" Tyson said.

"And how exactly do you know this…?" Hilary questioned.

"I bought a Kai-British dictionary! So that after I learned British, I could learn Kai, too!"

Everyone sweatdropped and fell on their faces, leaving Tyson to be all, "What?" and Kai to be all, "(smirk)"

The next day… 

Max woke up well rested and very comfortable. At first he didn't know why. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the floor in fear of being raped by Ray?

But now when he looked around, he was in a bed…next to Tyson. _'What the…wasn't Ray supposed to be sleeping here?'_ He walked over to the next bed, expecting to see Hilary, but he saw Kenny instead. _'I must be in the other room! But then, where's Kai? And why am I in here, anyway?'_

He put on a fuzzy blue rope and tiptoed next door. "Hey, guys? Um does anyone know where Kai-oh. Hi Kai…and…Ray? Um okay…yeah well just wondering what your favourite colour is but that can wait okay bye!" Max ran out of the room and into his own. _'Maybe I'm the one who needs a Kai-British dictionary, not Tyson!'_

_Later that day…_

"Oooh, Hil, can we go whale watching? Please? Ooh, and to the beach? Please?" Tyson whimpered to Hilary, the self-proclaimed Activities Director.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea. Sounds like fun. Let's do it. Anyone else have anything they'd like to accomplish?" Hilary barely gave them time to answer. "Good! Let's go, then! We can be at the dock by 3!"

When they got on the tour boat, Tyson was impatient, as always. "When are we gonna see some whales? I wanna see some whales!" Ray was pruning some bushes just because, Kai was standing because he's Kai, and Max was seeing how much fun it would be to push _'Flamingo' _over.

Not much fun, actually. It resulted in extreme pain. This would have been one of those toy commercials that said, "Don't try this at home."

Meanwhile, up on deck, Tyson and Hilary were keeping a watchful eye out for whales. They were not having any luck. Until…

"A WHALE!" Tyson screeched as he saw a little thing bobbing in the water a little while away.

"Tyson, it's a _leaf_. A leaf!" Hilary contradicted.

"No, whale. You'll see it's a whale when it jumps up and squishes you," Tyson said with all the dignity of a 5-year-old. Hilary rolled her eyes at her friend's pathetic diss. Until…

"A WHALE! SEE, TOLD YOU IT WAS A—" Tyson was cut off as the massive orca whale breached (breached, not jumped) high in the air and landed on the ship.

It was a miracle. The 10-ton animal that must have been 5 km away still (after all, it's dorsal fin was the size of a leaf) traveled all the way from there to the boat, landed on the boat, and squished only Hilary, leaving the rest of the boat and crew unscathed.

"Wow…" Tyson said stupidly as he stared at the Hilary-pancake. "LET'S TAKE PICTURES!" He got out his camera and snapped up all the pictures he got take of Hilary's dead corpse.

Just then, silent Kai walked by. _Normally _silent, I should say. "OH MY LORD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He shrieked. "YOU USED UP ALL THE FILM! That was all I had…" Kai sobbed. "ALL GONE! ALL WASTED ON A STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"

Kai's sobs weren't the somewhat half-dignified sobs mature people sob. They were the half crying-half screaming sobs a small child makes. All that coming from a very tall, very muscley, masculine body. It was weird.

Suddenly, the pair heard a bright, chirpy voice behind them.

"So, shall we go? We still have 3 more hours of daylight!"

"Hilary!" Tyson cried. "You came back!" He ran towards her like someone from a slow-motion clip. When he finally reached her, he tried to hug her.

"Ew, get off me! Tyson, what's _wrong _with you! And why were you taking pictures of that little girl? And why is Kai…crying?" Hilary wondered.

Kenny ran onto the deck. "Tyson, there you are! You need to eat something; you've been out here for hours! Hurry, before you go insane and do something stu-oh. I see you've already succeeded in doing that." Kenny said, survailing the scene of Kai crying quietly in a corner clutching a roll of film, a little girl no older than 3 hiding timidly behind him, and Tyson hugging Hilary.

I don't even want to know… 

AN: WOW, that was 1 285 words! That's long (for me, anyway).Well, there you have it. Chapter one of RT. I hope you all liked it and continue reading! The next chapter will be written by ATA, so it will be different. Keep reading!

Review!


	2. Moose, Mooses, and Meese

**Road trip, Eh?  
**

ATA: Hey! I, Annoying Talking Animal, am here to entertain you, dear reader, because that's what I do best. And because I'm the co-author.

Thanks to our 3 reviewers! Your… reviews… are appreciated! This time let's shoot for 5.

Chelss: Yes, please?

**Note: **Just in case you care, the Moose VS Mooses thing is a common argument around here. The plural form of moose is actually moose, just like sheep, but mooses sound better and meese is just a stupid comment Chelss made a couple of years ago. Octopuses rule. See, _Word_ is telling me its not octopi but octopuses, but that sounds stupid, so octopi it is.

**Chapter Two: Moose, Mooses, and Meese**

It was a mild fall day in Northern BC, where the bladebreakers were standing outside of their SUV.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Kai said, advancing.

"No! If we leave, we won't see a moose!" Max exclaimed in dismay.

"Max, we're in Canada. Mooses-"

"Moose-"

"Mooses."

"It's Moose!"

"Mooses!"

"Meese!" Max added enthusiastically. They all stared at him.

**(ATA- if you didn't understand that, see the intro for an explanation.)**

"… Anyway, MOOSES are all over the place around here." Kai finally finished.

"Actually, no they aren't," A random Canadian pointed out. "That's just a legend. Like polar bears."

"Actually, polar bears live all over Canada, even in Ontario, eh?" another random Canadian argued.

Kai rolled his eyes and got in the car. Max, Ray and Tyson jumped in after him.

"Um… guys… get off me," said Kai's muffled voice. So Ray got into the front seat, Max went in the back and they strapped Tyson to the roof of the car. For no good reason, I might add.

Kai, being over 16 and all, started the car.

"Are we there yet?" asked Max curiously.

"No," said Kai irritably.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tyson impatiently through the sunroof.

"No," Ray replied exasperatedly.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked patiently.

"Max, we haven't even moved yet," Kai said.

"How much longer?" asked Tyson.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Max in alarm, noticing that Tyson was back in his seat.

"That's the magic of teleportation," Tyson grinned.

"Teleportation _is_ magic," Ray said.

They drove in a rather rare silence for a few minutes.

"Wow. We were silent," Max pointed out in awe.

"We _were_ silent, but you ruined it," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Silence is golden," Tyson quoted solemnly.

"… Tyson, are you all right?" Ray wondered in concern. Tyson didn't often say _anything _solemnly.

"Wait a second… the car's a little empty." Kai pointed out.

"O-M-G! O-M-G!"

"Max, that's an acronym. You don't actually say that."

"Thanks, Ray, but WE FORGOT KENNY AND HILARY!"

"Um… no you didn't," Kenny said, appearing from nowhere. They all stared at him in alarm. This caused Kai to almost hit a rather traumatized black bear that was trying to leisurely cross the road.

"Black bears?" asked Max. "They're not native here, are they?"

"Who cares," Kenny said intelligently.

"I know! It's just a species of bear that actually should be in Ontario," Hilary added.

"Where'd you two come from?" asked a puzzled Max.

"That's the magic of teleportation."

"Teleportation IS-"

"We get it, Ray."

Tyson's cell phone started to ring rather obnoxiously. "I'LL GET IT!" he shrieked, flipping it open.

_"Tyson, I have good news,"_ said a voice.

"Oooooh, a surprise!" Tyson squawked.

_"Your husband died." _

Tyson wailed and buried his head in his hands. Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary started banging their heads against the window.

"Tyson, you don't have a husband," Kai informed him, annoyed.

Tyson ignored him. "I thought you had GOOD news!" He said to the mysterious voice.

_"I do! I just saved 15 or more on car insurance by switching to Geico!" _Tyson hung up angrily. "Well, that was rude." He pulled out a bucket of ice cream and a huge spoon.

"ICE CREAM!" Max screamed, lunging for the bucket. Kai rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the road just as they narrowly missed driving straight into an eighteen-wheeler.

"What'cha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk," Ray sang loudly.  
Max handed Tyson a gun. "Shoot me, please!" he begged.

**(Chelss: I _despise _that song.)**

"Max, you know we're not allowed guns in Canada," Tyson pointed out, throwing it out the window, where, coincidentally, it went through someone's windshield. "I wonder where this gun came from?" The two-year-old soon-to-be-serial killer wondered.

They finally arrived at their hotel in Alberta. Ray and Kai ended up sharing a room (now they can have fun together without Max walking in on them), Tyson, Hilary and Hilary shared…

Wait, Hilary and Hilary? Okay, apparently Kenny got a sex change and named himself Hilary. Noooooo.

Tyson, Hilary and Kenny shared and Max got his own room because he's my favourite character. It was a huge suite-type thing. The other two rooms had two twin beds.

"Oh, come on, there are three of us and two beds. How does this work!" Tyson complained.

"It just does." a random Canadian told him.

* * *

ATA: I know, I know, a crappy ending, but I ran out of material. Sorry. The next one I write will be better, I promise:)

Oh, and I don't own My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas and Geico by… Geico. Later.

Chelss/RR: Wow, RandomnessRox makes RR. That's cool. Wee-eell, ATA decided to make a whole chappa on the car ride. Interesting. I will be writing the next chapter. Which hopefully will be longer than this.

**REVIEW! (We're aiming for 5 this time, remember!)**

**Thanks to our 3 reviewers!**


	3. Children are the Future of CANADA

**Road Trip, Eh?**

RR: Hello, all, and welcome back to our lovely fic. I am writing this chapter, so please give _me _all the credit when reviewing. XP

A note for anyone who cares: I saw the sequel to 'WOW, Canada!' at the book fair at our school. I wanted to buy it, but unfortunately, I couldn't :'(

Disclaimer: We don't own Canada, Alberta, 'WOW Canada,' Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump, or, most importantly, Beyblade.

**Chapter Three: Children are the Future of Canada**

It was early one blustery morning in Alberta, Canada, when a young teen named Tyson Granger rolled over in his sleep muttering, hitting his friend Kenny in the face.

"Urmph!" was Kenny's intelligent reply to this outraging madness.

"Children are the future of CAAAANADA, without them, there would be no CAAAANADA-" Hilary bellowed into a megaphone. Naturally, this woke Tyson up and prevented him from beating poor Kenny up some more.

"Geeze, Hilary, you don't have to be so LOUD! I'm not kidding, dude, if you do that one more time I am going to kill you in your sleep," Tyson threatened.

"But _Tyson_," Hilary whined, "If they all were to drop DEAADICAA, there would be no more CAAANADA!"

Suddenly Ray burst into the room, closely followed by Kai. "Guys, you're disrupting our beauty sleep!" he moaned in a girly voice. "Yeah, so shut the !#&# up!" Kai ordered. "And that's an order!"

Enter Max, stage left! "Guys, what's going on here? I hope you're not fighting because we really need to get-oh. Hi, Kai! Well, I'll just go get dressed now…" Max slowly backed out of the room as if he was running from a rampaging buffalo. He didn't want to get beat up, as Tyson obviously had, with his black nose and bloody eye.

"Okay, just because I'm a little mixed up that's no reason to make fun of me!" Tyson sobbed when he saw Max trying to hold back his laughter at Tyson's black nose and eye sopping blood.

"Haha, Tyson the Black-Nosed…uhh…Beyblader! Haha!" Everyone but Max pointed and laughed, because Max is too nice he would never do that (well, except in his head).

"We won't let Tyson join in _any _Beyblade tournaments, right?" Kai questioned, but it was of the military sort.

"Yes, SIR!" Ray and Hilary saluted.

"You know, that may not be the best idea, seeing as Tyson's the best beyblader on the team…" Kenny suggested.

"_What did you saay?" _Kai asked evilly, narrowing his eyes like a pro evil dude. I bet he learned it from Boris.

"Hey…guys? We're in Alberta, aren't we supposed to actually leave the hotel and do stuff?" Max inquired.

"Hey…yeah! Good idea, Max! Where do you guys want to go first?" Hilary took charge, in typical Hilary fashion.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna go to Wild Rose Country!" Ray exclaimed.

"We're _in _Wild Rose Country, you moron-that's Alberta's nickname," Kai…said.

"Figures Ray would want to see something with roses in its name…"

"Hey! Cut that out, Tyson! Just because I'm a different way than you…!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Hil, I wanna see the Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump! It sounds violen-uh, sounds cool!"

"Well…it's a little far…but I guess no one else has any other suggestions, so let's do it! It sounds viol-cool, anyway!" Hilary agreed.

"Hn." Kai hn-ed.

"According to my new Kai-British dictionary, that meant, 'but I don't _wanna _go!' " Max offered.

"Hey, you took my suggestion! Awesome! Now we can both understand Kai together! YEAH!" Tyson jumped for joy, but then tripped over Kenny, who was sitting on the floor working with his laptop. "…Ow."

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kai-hn-ed again.

"Aha, according to this dictionary, that specimen of 'hn' was a very rare one-Kai only says this when he is overcome with emotion, which isn't often," Max pointed out.

"What's he all emo for about now?" Hilary wondered.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM THAN THERE ARE OF US! IT'S A TRAGEDY!" Ray kerfuffled. Yes, kerfuffled. I like that word, leave me alone.

"Guys, now that we know where we're going, don't you think we ought to actually go?" Max said.

* * *

The 6 teens were driving down the highway in their SUV, which was newly painted lime green and orange by Max, when Kai screamed.

"O-M-G KAI! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Kenny cried in horror, even though Kai had already slammed on the brakes.

"MOOSES!" Kai cried enthusiastically, which was weird for Kai. "LOOKIE!"

"Actually, Kai, the correct term would be-" Kenny was cut off by Max.

"MOOSE, Kai, MOOSE!"

"Or 'Meese' " Tyson added, which rocked because meese is the best word in the world, seeing as I invented it.

"Whatever. Max, see, I told you. You can see moose all over Canada." Kai I-told-you-so-ed.

"But it's still not very likely, eh? I was in Algonquin Park at prime moose-seeing time and I didn't see one!" A random Canuck remarked.

"Okay guys, we're here!" Moose #1 said. The two meese had been galloping (if that's what meese do) along with the car, all the way to the Jump.

"Whee! We're here! Hilary, can we see the demonstration first?" Tyson was excited.

"Alright, but remember, Tyson-we're in public! Don't embarrass us!" Hilary reminded him.

During the demonstration, they did not use a real buffalo, much to Tyson's dismay. Although the dummy looked real, the 5 (Kai was being all Kai-ish and said he'd 'wait in the car') finally figured out it was fake when a real, live caption magically appeared saying, 'No buffaloes were harmed in the making of this demonstration.'

"Awww, common! Screw the buffaloes, who cares about them! Let's get some hard core ACTION going on here!" Tyson got up and yelled.

"…Tyson…the demo's over…" Ray pointed out. "And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"…Well…yeah…but it woulda been better if it was real!"

"But you didn't even know that it wasn't till after!"

"So! That still ruined it!"

All Hilary could think about was how idiotic Tyson was and how he never listened to her.

All Kenny could think about was how high that cliff was and if it were a box, boy would it have a high volume!

All Max could think about was when Tyson and Ray would stop arguing.

All Kai could think about was when his love and the other 4 morons would get back.

"Yeah, they've been gone for a long time, eh?" A random Canadian who teleported onto Kai's windshield said.

* * *

During the drive home, everyone was mysteriously silent. This was because Kai had invested in some high-tech technology that allowed him to mute whoever he wanted.

When suddenly…

"O-M-G my HAT!" Tyson cried in horror as his hat blew out the window.

"Tyson that's an acronym you-" Hilary started.

"Yeah, yeah, we _know _already. Now..ahem..MY HAT! MY PRECIOUS HAT! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Everyone stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. Until finally…

"O-M-G THE CAR! THE CAR! THE CAR, KAI, THE CAR!"

"That's an acronym, Max, you-"

"WHO CARES, HILARY!" Tyson shut her up.

"THE CAR, KAI, THE CAR!" Max continued. "IT'S ROLLING OVER IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"Max, Tyson, these extreme winds are because of the wind gusts! They happen sometimes here in the prairies." Kenny informed.

"I DON'T CARE, WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES! LET US RIP!" They both cried. They launched their 'blades at the window of the car and jumped out.

"You know, they didn't really need their blades to do that," Ray said smartly.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna come, too?" Tyson popped his head back in through the smashed window, with a newly retrieved hat.

"Tyson, in case you haven't noticed, this is a speeding, rolling car that could squish you at any moment, " Kai advised Tyson to get away or get inside in a monotone voice that could rival Severus Snape's.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you all die!" Tyson said in a singsong voice, as if dying was a matter to be joked about.

* * *

Two hours later, Tyson and Max were shocked to learn that nobody died, and everyone was safe back in their hotel rooms to get a good night's sleep.

Well, except Kenny-we all know he's going to get beaten up.

_To be continued…_

_Will Tyson ever get over the emotional trauma of being the modern day Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer? Will Kai ever be understood? Will Max and Kai argue about Moose and Mooses every chapter? Will people ever stop saying O-M-G even though it's an acronym? _

_Find out in the next chapter…

* * *

_

RR: So? How was it? May I add that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. And my good friend ATA edited this lovely piece of work. She will also write next chapter.

**REVIEW! We're still aiming for 5!**

Thanks to our 3 reviewers!

Remember…5 reviews this time. I know people have been reading the fic by the hit counter, even if you're not a member, would it kill you to review?

Also if we sent you a review reply, please reply back. Thanks

-RR and ATA


	4. Of Tim Horton's and 'Doughnut Holes'

**Road Trip, Eh?**

_This chapter is by Annoying Talking Animal. As is the second chapter._

ATA: Hey people

Well, thanks for the reviews. Very good... yes... and if you want a reply, then please log in first. We're not allowed to reply in the fic. I don't see why, but whatever floats the FFN peoples' boats, I guess.

RR: YEAH 4 reviews! That's one step closer to out goal of 5 -.-;

ATA: Anyway, the new chappa will be in the car again, because I don't know the order of the provinces. I'm pretty sure Manitoba's next... or is it Saskatchewan? And what about the Yukon Territories? Didn't we skip them? Wow. What a great Canadian I am.

RR: Saskatchewan is next, you idiot, and in 'WOW, Canada!' they do the 3 territories last.

ATA: Aaaargh. I can't wait till we get to Ontario. I love Ontario (hugs)

Okay, here's the chappa.

**Chapter 4: Of Tim Horton's and 'Doughnut Holes'**

The Albertian sun rose over the horizon, and the first movement of the day was made by Kai Hiwatari himself.

"Kai, stop smashing things with that rock." moaned Ray from under the many thick blankets on his hotel room bed. Kai ignored him, smashing a lamp mercilessly. "Kai, stoppit," Ray said slightly louder. Kai threw his rock out the window, leaving it shattered beyond repair. "Kai, you realize you have to pay for all this."

Kai shook his head. "No, Max does. He payed for the rooms."

"Why?"

"He has the closest thing to Canadian Money."

"Which is..."

"American Money."

"Oh. Go figure."

The two of them decided to get up. Ray went to wake up everyone else, and Kai went to the car.

"Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny," Ray said into a large speaker. "Clean-up in aisle 5."

"Whaaaaaa-...?" asked a sleepy Tyson.

Max left his room carrying a large suitcase.

"What's in there?" asked Tyson.

"Souvenirs. Look what I bought!" Max pulled out a pair of Canadian Flag shoelaces, a Canadian Flag mouse pad, and a Canadian flag mug.

**_(RR: What about a moose plushie? I love meese)_**

"Um..." they all said together.

Kenny and Hilary emerged from their room, and they all went to the SUV to see Kai tapping the dashboard impatiently.

"Hurry up, the faster we get out of Canada the better," he told them irritably.

"What do you have against Canada?" asked a random Canadian politely.

"You're too polite," he replied.

"You can't be too polite, eh?" another Canadian pointed out.

"And there are too many random Canadians standing around making comments," he added.

They all walked away angrily.

"Hehe..." he cackled, locking the bladers, Hilary and Kenny into the car and zooming away.

"Zoom zoom," whispered the kid from the Toyota commercial.

"Did you know that that kid gets payed $20,000 for saying 'zoom zoom'?" Max asked.

"I want that job!" Tyson whined.

A few hours later, the 6 teens were starving.

"Let's stop for food," Tyson suggested.

Kai pulled in to the nearest 'Tim Horton's'.

"How may I help you, eh?" asked the woman at thr drive through.

"Where's that voice coming from?" asked Kenny in awe.

"Kenny, it's the speaker," Ray told him exasperatedly.

"Ohhh..."

"How may I help you?" asked the woman again.

"Um..." Kai said.

Max rolled his eyes. "Can we have a party pack of assorted timbits?"

"Is that everything?"

"Yup."

"Next window please, eh?"

They all looked at Max. "... now repeat that in English, please."

"I asked for timbits."

"Which are..."

"You guys are so ignorant. You know how there's a hole in the middle of a doughnut?"

They all nodded.

"Well, some genius took the piece cut out from that hole and put the same toppings or whatever from the doughnut onto the hole, and named it a timbit."

They were all shocked.

"But... why?" asked Tyson.

"... because it tasted good?" Hilary replied frustratedly.

* * *

ATA: I'm too lazy to write more. Maybe Chelsea will. Anyway, this is Annoying Talking Animal signing out. Read my beyblade fics!

RR: I'm too lazy to write more, too. I mean, come on, I just wrote a chapter yesterday! All I know is that next chapter, the Bladebreakers shall be in Saskatchewan. Not Manitoba, not Yukon, but Saskatchewan.

**REVIEW and maybe we can finally beat our goal of 5!**

**And for future reference: Max rocks.**


End file.
